A Christmas Engagement
by Satanisafangirl20
Summary: This year, Harry plans on making Christmas memorable. Drarry. M/M/ Draco x Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry this wasn't posted on time! I hope you like it! Please review! (Thank the gods for Grammarly on Google Docs!)**

It was Christmas Eve in the Potter household. Draco was curled up against Harry's side like a kitten and nine-year-old James Sirius was draped over both of their laps. seven-year-old Albus and five-year-old Lily had gone to sleep hours ago. James had always been stubborn on Christmas and insisted on trying to stay awake long enough to see the owls bring in the presents. He almost succeeded this year. Draco was slowly drifting off to sleep. It was hard to stay awake with Harry petting his hair like he was. Suddenly Harry's hand stopped. Draco blinked sleepily and lifted his head from Harry's shoulder. "Harry?"

Harry placed a kiss on his temple. "I just was thinking about how much I'm hoping you like your Christmas present this year." Draco yawned and buried his face in Harry's neck.

"Don't worry about it, as long as it's expensive and of good taste, I'm bound to love it." Harry chuckled and Draco smiled lightly. They made that joke every year since they got together. Harry found out within a week of dating Draco that he didn't care about gifts being expensive so much as the thought put into them. Harry really hoped he put enough thought into it this year. Harry reached over to grab his wand off of the coffee table so he could get the presents under the tree.

"Is he really asleep or just dozing?" Harry asked. Draco lifted his head again and stroked the small head in his lap. James muttered something in his sleep and burrowed deeper into the blanket wrapped around the three of them.

"He's out like a light. You know what his sleep-talking means." Harry chuckled again and nodded. He muttered an incantation to remove the concealment charm from the hoard of presents residing in the guest bedroom. (James tended to get impatient.) Another spell unlocked the door, and a third levitated them down the hall and under the tree. "Show off," Draco muttered.

"You love it," Harry teased. Draco placed a sloppy kiss on Harry's jaw.

"I love you." Harry's heart never ceased to flutter at those words. He and Ginny ended up divorced shortly after Lily was born. Ginny had discovered that she was super gay and in love with Luna Lovegood, and Harry came out as bi. The relationship ended on amicable terms and just a year later, Ginny and Luna got married.

Harry had reconnected with Draco on accident. Draco had been working as a Healer at St. Mungo's when Harry had been teaching a rowdy group of first years. (He had quit working as an Auror only a year after joining. He was done fighting an unspoken war against Dark Magic.) Long story short, a simple spell turned nasty when a student sneezed while casting. Old feelings that were previously ignored or misread were rekindled and after several shouting matches and mild duels, Harry slammed Draco into a wall and snogged him senseless.

The last present floated under the tree and Harry put his wand back on the coffee table next to Draco's. Harry rested his cheek on the top of Draco's head and his thumb rubbed absentminded circles on Draco's hand with the pad of his thumb, and slowly they both drifted into unconsciousness.

Harry awoke to a shrill squeal. He shot upright, wand in hand before he even realized he was awake. Draco stirred just as quickly, but he came to his senses sooner. Draco gently took Harry's wrist and lowered his wand. Harry snapped out of his brief shock and smiled apologetically. Draco gave him a sad look of understanding and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. James (unsurprisingly) didn't stir. It appeared the source of the squeal was Lily. She had seen the treasure trove under the tree, and now was bouncing up and down in excitement. Harry smiled and laughed fondly. Lily seemed to notice them for the first time and lept into Draco's lap, completely ignoring the fact that it was already occupied by the upper half of James' body. James was startled awake as Harry swiftly pulled him completely into his lap so he didn't get trampled.

"Papa, Look! Presents!" Draco nodded, trying to still the bouncing child in his lap.

"Lily, is Albus awake yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll go wake him up! He was up late last night reading." Draco rolled his eyes as Lily clambered off his lap and ran down the hall to wake her brother. Draco turned to look at Harry, who still had James in his lap. The poor kid was still half asleep, his eyes drooping and his head sagging against Harry's shoulder. Harry was already falling back asleep as well.

Draco smiled fondly and stood, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's cheek and heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As he opened the cupboard to grab the coffee grounds, he heard a thump in the living room. He knew instantly that it was Albus collapsing onto his favorite chair by the fireplace. Neither Albus nor James were morning people. They took after their father in that sense. Lily was always the first one awake in the morning, often long before the sun rose. She and Draco bonded over that similarity that they shared. Lily grew up sitting in Draco's lap on the swing of the front porch to watch the sunrise.

An hour later, Lily, James, and Albus were tearing open their last presents. There was wrapping paper all over the floor and Draco was curled up against Harry's side with his feet tucked under him, nursing a mug of cocoa. Harry had seemed nervous all morning and Draco didn't understand why. He quite obviously loved the blanket that Harry had made by hand for him, as he was currently wrapped up in it. Harry had begged Molly to teach him how to knit a blanket specifically for the situation. Draco finally rolled his eyes and poked Harry in the side.

"What's wrong, you've been nervous all morning." Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. He took a big gulp of air and stood.

And then got on one knee.

Draco was too shocked to speak as Harry pulled out the ring. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have openly loved you for 3 years, ten months, and fifteen days, and I plan on loving you for the rest of my life. Would you make me the luckiest man alive and be my husband?" Draco tried to open his mouth to respond, but he couldn't make his tongue work. Tears had already started welling in his eyes. He nodded vigorously and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. Harry eagerly fell onto the couch next to Draco, the latter straddling his waist and deepening the kiss. Soon they were smiling so much it was mostly bumping their teeth together awkwardly and giggling like loons. Harry took Draco's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"GROSS!" James cried from his spot on the floor. Draco pulled away and turned to face the kids. He felt the bright red blush spreading over his cheeks and he ducked his head to try and hide it. Harry gently pulled Draco back to face him and kissed him chastely on the lips again. He rested his forehead against Harry's. Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

Albus had been watching the entire thing with wide and curious eyes. "Does this mean that you two are gonna get married?" Harry pulled his gaze away from Draco and turned to look at Albus.

"Yep."

"So… we're gonna have two mums _and_ two dads now?"

"Yep."

"Cool." Albus left it at that and opened up one of his new books. Draco laughed.

"Hey, Mum and Mummy Luna are picking us up at lunch still, right? Mummy Luna said that she had a surprise for us at the observatory!" Lily interrupted.

"Yeah, just like every year. Don't worry, you'll still get your Second Christmas." James let out a small whoop and punched the air. Second Christmas had been Harry's idea when he and Ginny had split. He didn't want to argue over who got the kids on the holidays, so they agreed to celebrate every holiday twice. Harry loved it even more because it meant he got another excuse to spoil the kids rotten. Harry and Draco always joined Ginny, Luna, and the kids at the Burrow for dinner after they got their Second Christmas. Despite the divorce, Harry was still a member of the Weasley clan.

Harry indulged the kids in toast, cocoa, and a Christmas film before they had to leave. By the time Ginny and Luna arrived by Floo, the kids were properly settled down.

"Mum! Mummy Luna!" Lily ran over and wrapped herself around Luna's leg. "Can we go to the observatory now?" Luna laughed lightly and easily scooped Lily up onto her hip.

"We have to wait until it's dark. Don't worry, the Equinox isn't too far behind us so it won't get dark _too_ slowly." Lily nodded eagerly and watched the room from her new height.

James ran at Ginny, who scooped him up into her arms with Quidditch honed precision. "I got a new toy broom!" Ginny laughed and set him down.

"Is that so? Are you gonna bring it with you so I beat you at one-on-one?" James laughed.

"I'll be beating you! I've been practicing!" Ginny grinned.

"You'll have to show me then!" Albus was on the floor trying to decide between two of his new books. Only one or the other would fit in his bag with the rest. Luna set Lily down so she could pack some of her new toys she wanted to bring with her.

"Draco your aura is glowing," Luna commented. Lily climbed up into Draco's lap before he could respond and got face to face with him.

"Papa, you gotta let me be the flower girl, okay?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"Who else would be able to hold such an honor?"

"Oh! You and Harry are getting married?" Harry nodded, holding up the hand that Draco's was clasped in, showing off the engagement band. "That would explain the glowing aura. Now that I'm looking properly, Harry yours is glowing too." Ginny sent James to pack some things and walked over.

"Well, it's about time. Ron now owes me fifteen galleons!"

"You bet on this!?" Harry exclaimed. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Weasley always bets on the wrong thing." Harry groaned and threw himself dramatically back on the couch. Draco rolled his eyes again and stood. He helped Albus choose which book to take and helped James find his shoes while Luna helped Lily zip her backpack. Ginny sat on the couch next to Harry.

"I'm happy you found someone to make you happy." She gave him a sisterly hug and a pat on the shoulder. "Just make sure you spoil him enough, you don't want him running away on you," She teased.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes this time. Ginny and Luna rounded up the kids and Flooed out. Draco took no time straddling Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and kissing him like they never stopped. Harry moaned into the kiss and held Draco's hips. He wasn't surprised when Draco bucked his hips forward. Harry held Draco still, earning a whine from the blond.

"Love, I have to lock the Floo first," Harry explained. Draco hummed and attacked Harry's neck, leaving bruising kisses in his wake. Harry reached for his wand and locked the Floo. He fell horizontally on the couch when reaching for the wand and Draco took advantage of this. He ground against Harry in a filthy manner. " _Fuck,_ " Harry moaned throatily. Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's neck.

"Yes," he whimpered. Harry grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Draco tugged the hem of Harry's shirt up and muttered. "Off. Too many clothes." Harry agreed. He sat up and pulled off the offending object in one swift move, then helped Draco with his own.

"Bedroom?" Draco nodded.

"Bedroom." Draco wrapped his legs more securely around Harry's waist as he stood and carried him to the bedroom.

A few hours later, Harry awoke to a slight chill. He pulled the duvet more snuggly around himself and Draco. Draco's back was firmly pressed against his chest and he was sleeping like the dead. Harry discovered that Draco was hugging one of his arms tightly to his chest. Harry glanced at the clock sitting on the end table. It was a couple hours before he and Draco had to be at the Burrow, but Draco always took forever to get ready to go anywhere. Harry sighed.

"Babe, you need to get up. We have to go soon." He gently brushed Draco's hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. Draco cuddled closer and hugged his arm tighter. His engagement ring glinted on his finger when he moved. Harry was seriously contemplating staying here in bed for as long as Draco wanted to, but then they would be missed at the Burrow. "Draco. Honey, you need to get up," Harry said a little louder. He saw that Draco's mouth quirked at the side, but his eyes remained glued shut. Harry smiled fondly and stroked his hair gently. Draco had a horrible case of bedhead. He continued stroking Draco's hair. "Love, it's going to take you forever to get ready and I'm sure you're going to want to start with your hair." Draco nuzzled against Harry's hand, completely ignoring his words.

Draco rolled over in Harry's arms and buried his face against his chest. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around him. "Can we stay here a little longer?" Draco asked, his voice slightly muffled by Harry's t-shirt. Harry laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend an hour getting your hair ready?" Draco sighed dramatically. He was quiet for so long that Harry almost thought he fell asleep again.

"Just five more minutes, then we can get up." Harry's chest rumbled against Draco's face as he chuckled.

"Fine, but no more than that. We should show up on time this year," he teased. Draco groaned and cuddled impossibly closer to Harry.

"Shhh. Sleep now." Harry breathed another laugh and buried his face in Draco's soft hair.

Draco and Harry were the earliest they had ever been showing up at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. They were only fifteen minutes late. Molly greeted them both at the door and kissed both of them on the cheek. She ushered them into the house and settled them in the living room.

"Harry! Draco! You made it!" Hermione lept up from the couch to embrace them both in a hug.

"Mate, you're early this year!" Ron called. Ginny laughed from her spot on the loveseat with Luna. Harry and Draco took a seat on the other couch across from Ron and Hermione.

"Where are the kids at?" Harry asked.

"Oh, George and Angelina took them outside to have a snow fight. They'll be out there for a bit longer." Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Draco. Arthur walked in through the kitchen door and sat down in a squashy chair by the fire.

"Molly says we should call the little ones in, dinner will be soon." Harry stood to do so.

"I'll get them." Arthur nodded in thanks as Harry headed towards the back door. Angelina was closest to the door, making a large arsenal of snowballs for the fight that was going on in the center of the yard. She stood upright and Harry watched as she pulled out her wand and flicked it, sending the snowballs flying into the fight, hitting everyone without prejudice.

"Angelina, it's time to come in, dinner is soon," Harry called. She turned around in surprise.

"Oh, hey Harry! Ok, I'll call them in. Good to see you here this early," she said with a wink. Harry chuckled with a shake of his head and headed back inside. A few minutes later, he helped Lily out of her coat and boots while James and Albus (who didn't still have trouble with zippers still) rushed into the living room to say hi to Ron and Hermione, who had shown up after they had gone outside. Draco went to the dining room to help Fleur set up the table and chat.

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting around the table and conversation was in full swing. Harry squeezed Draco's knee under the table and stood. "Everyone, Draco and I have an announcement." Everyone got quiet so he could speak. "Draco and I are getting married." He sat down quickly and looked around, trying to measure everyone's reactions. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Alright Ron, pay up," Ginny finally said. Ron grumbled something about Harry waiting a few more weeks as he passed Ginny a bag of galleons.

Angelina burst our laughing. "George, you owe me three weeks worth of washing dishes! Thanks, Harry!"

"Damn! Harry, couldn't you have waited until New Years? Ron and I had our money on that!" Draco smirked.

"Haven't you learned? Never bet on the same thing Ron bets on." Molly jumped out of her chair and rushed over to the pair of them, squishing them both in a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you two boys! I had been hoping you two would tie the knot eventually!" Harry grinned and Arthur shook Draco's hand.

"You take care of him," he said.

"I think I'll be taking care of Draco more than he takes care of me. He'd starve if I didn't know how to cook." Draco scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I can make _toast_ now!" he defended.

"Love, ash on a plate doesn't count as toast." Draco fixed him with a glare that broke into a fond smile.

"So have you started planning a wedding yet?" Molly inquired.

"No, we haven't had time yet, I just proposed this morning."

"I think I know what they were doing instead," George whispered to Ron in a not-so-quiet voice. Ron spewed his pumpkin juice.

"I don't want to even _think_ about what my best mate was doing instead of planning his wedding, _thank you_!" he spluttered indignantly. Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed his fingers affectionately. Harry smiled at him.

"Well let's see the ring!" Hermione called. Draco held out his left hand for everyone to see. It was one of the best Christmases ever.

 **I'm sorry this wasn't out before Christmas day, but forced socialization with homophobic relatives happened. I couldn't bring myself to write a smut scene, some things have happened that unlocked some lovely PTSD and past trauma. Please review, you have no clue how much they brighten my day and feed my writer soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Several people wanted a sequel so here it is.**

Draco tugged at his collar anxiously. His crisp white dress robes fell around him elegantly, the silver embroidering on the sleeves glinting gently. In a few minutes, he was going to walk down the aisle and marry the love of his life. When he and Harry had broke the news to Pansy and Narcissa, they had insisted on planning the wedding. Molly of course had a huge part in planning as well, and surprisingly, she and Narcissa got along very well. Narcissa insisted the wedding be held at the Malfoy summer home in the backcountry of France.

Draco felt like he was on the verge of panic. "Pans, what if I freeze up?" His dark-haired friend rolled her eyes again. He had asked different variations of that question and ones like it at least twenty times now.

"Darling, you need to stop worrying. It doesn't matter if you mess up because Potter loves you." Draco nodded and took a shuddering breath. His mother walked over to him and embraced him.

"Don't worry, dear. If anything, it will be him to mess up the vows." Draco laughed. He knew it was true, but he was still ready to jump out of his skin. He took a shuddering breath and nodded to himself in the mirror. _I can do this._

"Okay." He turned away from the mirror to face his best friend and mother. "How do I look?" Pansy smiled.

"Like Potter will be drooling when he sees you walk down that aisle." Draco grinned brightly and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ready to go?" he nodded.

"Let's do this." Narcissa opened the door and they walked down the hall to the french doors leading into the garden.

Harry was still struggling to tie his tie when Hermione came back into the room. She had gone to see if Ron was dressed properly and hadn't taken off his tie. "Harry, let me get that," she said gently. He didn't realize how bad his hands were shaking until she took the tie from them. "'Mione, what if he changes his mind?"

"Harry—"

"What if he thinks I'm not good enough?"

" _Harry_ —"

" I'm not good enough, he deserves someone so much better than—"

" _Harry James Potter if you don't shut up right now so help me_ —" Hermione took a breath. "You need to stop talking yourself into a spiral. Draco loves you or he would have left you by now. You know this as well as I do. He's not a martyr. He's been living with you for years now, the only reason he kept his flat for as long as he did was because Pansy was in that abusive relationship and he wanted her to have a place she recognized and felt welcome at. She wouldn't be able to feel that at your house." Harry sighed.

"I guess your right. But what if I mess up my vows?"

"Harry, I've caught you practicing your vows at least fifteen times. You're just lucky you don't practice at your house or it would have been Draco who caught you." He laughed. The door opened again and Ron entered. He was fiddling with his tie, but quickly stopped when Hermione glared at him.

"Harry, you better be ready. Parkinson says that Draco's gonna be ready soon, she just went to go get him."

"I'm really getting married, aren't I?" Harry asked with a giant grin. "This isn't just a dream."

"Don't you start making me cry Harry Potter! Pansy just fixed my makeup from earlier!" Hermione laughed, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "Now let's go get you married."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Draco was buzzing with anticipation. Lily was excitedly bouncing up and down in front of everyone, her basket of flower petals swinging in her hand. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Pansy were already getting into place to walk down the aisle behind her, and his mother was fussing with the collar of his robes even though it was already perfect. Harry and Molly came around the corner. Draco grinned at Harry as he walked over. He was wearing a beautiful white set of dress robes that complimented his dark skin. His hair was artfully styled to look purposefully messy. He knew Pansy must have done it. Harry looked nervous.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco raised a teasing eyebrow.

"You wish," Harry responded with a smile. All of his anxiety seemed to melt away as he took Draco's hand. Molly and Narcissa took their places walking in front of their respective sons, and Hermione opened the french doors in front of them so they could walk down the aisle. Draco let go of Harry's hand and linked their arms as they walked forward. The rows of seats on either side of the aisle were filled with their friends and family. Lily happily threw the flower petals as she walked down the aisle in front of the procession. Harry spotted Teddy sitting in the front row and wiggled his fingers as a greeting. Teddy smiled and waved back.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was officiating the wedding. He stood at the altar in his finest robes, a big smile on his face. Everyone took their seats as Harry and Draco stood at the altar. "We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly profess their love for eachother. Before we begin, does anyone oppose this marriage? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. "You may now say your vows." Kingsley turned to Draco.

"With all my heart, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband. I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest supporter, I will be your comrade in adventure, your comfort in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief, your strength in times of need. I will listen with understanding, and trust you completely, all the days of my life." Tears prickled the back of Draco's eyes and he saw tears streaming down Harry's face. His smile was broad and his wet eyes warm. Draco squeezed his hands.

"I, Harry James Potter, stand before you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, because you have won my heart and today I choose you to be my husband. You are my life partner, the only one I pledge my love to. I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you. I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and tough times. I promise this now and for all the days of my life." The tears that were prickling Draco's eyes spilled over his lashes and down his cheeks.

"I now pronounce you wed," Kingsley announced in his booming voice. "You may now kiss your spouse." Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him softly, brushing Draco's tears away with his thumbs. Draco let out a wet laugh and kissed Harry again. Everyone clapped as they walked back down the aisle arm in arm. Pansy, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione followed them out. They all had to go and change into clothes for the reception.

When the french doors swung shut behind them, Harry pulled draco into his arms and snogged him. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as Harry's hands found his waist. Pansy wolf whistled. Harry smiled against Draco's lips.

"Alright you love birds, if we're going to get to the reception on time, we need to change now. You can shag on your honeymoon," Ginny said. Draco laughed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's go then, I want to say hi to everyone and try that champagne Pansy chose.

"You'll like it, Potter. I have excellent taste," Pansy sleekly said. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Draco.

"Let's get this over with."

The reception was held in the backyard of the house just off the garden. The house was anything but small and Narcissa had been strongly opposed at first, insisting it could be held in the ballroom (Harry still had no clue why there was a need for a ballroom in a summer home but he had given up trying to understand Pureblood standards) but Draco was adamant on the reception being held outdoors along with the ceremony. When Molly mentioned using tents as a compromise, Narcissa agreed.

Draco and Harry walked amongst the guests socializing. Harry didn't hate it as much as he thought he would, since it was only friends and family. He and Draco walked over to greet Teddy and Andromeda. Teddy was wearing a periwinkle blue dress and their hair was a soft pink. It was in a delicate pixie cut and a periwinkle bow was pinned above Teddy's ear. "Hey Teds," Harry greeted. "What are your pronouns today?" Teddy grinned.

"She/her. I thought that would be obvious by the dress." Teddy's voice was noticeably higher today. She frequently used her metamorphmagus magic to change her body to fit her pronouns and alter her vocal chords to give her a higher or lower voice.

"Teddy, you know that I will _never_ assume your pronouns." Harry said, ruffling her hair lightly. Teddy smiled and a blush tinged her cheeks.

"Thanks, Harry. You're the best uncle ever." Harry turned to Draco and Andromeda, who were having a conversation about where Teddy got her dress. Apparently Draco wanted to get a dress for Lily as a birthday present. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Ron's Aunt Muriel walked over to greet them. He withheld a sigh.

"Hello Aunt Muriel," Harry greeted, trying to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Hello Harry," she greeted. Her eyes fell on Teddy. "Young man, what are you doing in that dress?" Teddy stiffened, her hair getting slightly darker.

"I'm a girl," she said stiffly.

"No, no I remember quite clearly from Molly's birthday last year. You're Edward Lupin, right? Remus and Nymphadora's child."

"Yes, I'm their child but today my name is Theodora and I am a _girl_ ," Teddy insisted. "I may have been a boy _then,_ but right now my pronouns are she/her."

"That's preposterous!" Aunt Muriel declared. Harry stepped in, trying to keep a level head.

"Teddy is genderfluid," he piped in. Andromeda and Draco stepped in as well.

"Do you like her dress?" Draco asked. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and Draco subconsciously leaned into him.

" _Genderfluid_ ," Aunt Muriel scoffed. "Pish posh. He'll grow out of it," she said. Draco was glaring daggers at her. Harry squeezed his side reassuringly and tried to make eye contact with Molly. Fortunately she saw him and rushed over.

"Hello Muriel," she said cheerfully. "Do you like Teddy's dress?" Muriel opened her mouth to reply but Molly spoke again before she could speak. "Would you like to come speak with Ginny and Luna? They've been telling me about the vacation they're planning for the summer." Muriel followed Molly away, muttering.

"Just ignore her, she's always like that, Teds." Teddy nodded, her posture stiff. Draco extracted himself from Harry's arms and pulled Teddy into a hug.

"I'm sorry there are so many assholes in the world," he murmured. Teddy hugged him tight.

"It doesn't bother me as much anymore. In the Hufflepuff dorms, the wards will automatically teleport girls who are in the boy's dorm and vice versa back to their own rooms. I have a bed in each dorm. Sometimes I'll fall asleep in one dorm and wake up in the other. It's reassuring. I wear the uniform that matches my gender so the teachers don't misgender me, and they never do." Draco placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

It was time for Harry and Draco to start the first dance. Harry's left arm wrapped around Draco's waist, his right hand joining with Draco's. Draco held Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled him close. The music started and they swayed to the beat. Draco was lost in Harry's eyes as he led them in a slow dance. Slowly, other couples joined the dancefloor and Harry pulled Draco closer. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's, murmuring, "I love you." Draco rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Harry's neck.

Draco rested his head against Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Harry tucked his chin on top of Draco's head, holding him closer as if Draco was the most important thing in the world to him. Draco smiled against Harry's chest and replied, "I love you too."

And all was well.

 **AHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED THAT I FINISHED THIS! I really loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I love you all! Please review!**


End file.
